


"True Love, My Darling, is just an Illusion"

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Maggy makes bad choices around Camille, Of old age, after Alec's death, i still don't know how to tag, some type of addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: How Magnus finds himself in this situation always baffles him. But then again Camille always manages to bring out the carelessness in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un'Betad so there probably are some mistakes in grammar. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is no way of showing Camille and Magnus relationship in a brighter light. It just shows than in his dark hours Magnus alway seems to get pulled into Camille's orbit.

_"True love, my darling, is just an illusion."_

Camille always use to say that. It was her motto in life, that she believed would turn her world. Magnus on the other hand believed that true love would find him eventually and it did. It came and went, it caused him a heartbreak but it was well worth the ride. 

Magnus hasn't thought of Camille in at least 80 years. Then one night, when Caterina managed to convince him to come out and have fun, after mourning for weeks after Alec's 10th death anniversary, he sees her. She's wearing black, her dark hair makes her seem like a shadow in the corner, she had glittery gold in her hair, she was never for glitter, she says it gets in her eyes, but it was New Years Eve so she must have wanted to make a show out of it. She was surrounded by vampires, newly turned, a couple years maybe, but he didn't care about them. He was wondering how she was here. Last he heard she was killed by Simon's crazy ex girlfriend Maureen.

She sees him looking at her and she smirks, she gets up from her seat and walks towards him, her movements flowing with the music. Magnus didn't even notice she was in front of him until she spoke.

"Well close that mouth love or else you might choke on a fly."

"Camille?" She was actually real, uh oh. That's never good for him.

"Well who else would I be?" She smiled, she orders herself a drink, vampires didn't care for alcohol and it did not affect them one bit, but she enjoyed the taste none the least.

"But you're dead." Magnus said, he hated that he was like this, caught of guard, yet Camille always manage to do that to him.

"Not likely." She chuckled, like it was the world's best joke.

"That little fledgling-" Camille said as she took a sip of her martini,

"Who you turned and left" Magnus reminded her but she just shrugged it off.

"Well she couldn't really kill me. So I played dead. I am one of the ancients, baby vampires, like her, can't kill me unless I want to die."

"So where have you been these couple hundred years."

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere. I thought it would be best to avoid much of the shadow world. During that war, I can smell death and destruction from a mile away and from the moment I met that Fairchild girl I knew it was coming. But I played my game," and she raised her hands like she was the queen.

"And I played it right."

Camille walked away, but before she fully disappeared she turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile,

"Come find me, if you'd like. It's Paris so you know where I am." then she disappeared again.

And with that Magnus was pulled, pulled towards her orbit once again. Immortals have times in there lives where they make terrible decisions. And for him those terrible decisions always manage to have Camille involve, one way or another.

He found her, of course, he always does, she's in one of her many apartments, this was by the Seine, glamoured so only the Shadow World could see it. Magnus knew after he entered her flat that that was the start of another 50 years of bad choices.

Another 50 years of, in a way, Camille showing her love for him, at least that's what Magnus thinks. But when he's with Camille he does not care. It's all trills, sex, and never settling. It's all late night walks in deserted streets pushing each other up against the wall, bite, pulling, living with no care. His friends know not to interrupt him when he's like this. They know that it'll pass, but they hate it. Because Magnus, while he never endangers mundanes, can be reckless and stupid when he's like this. And once it ends, once Camille decides to drop him again, they'll hear it all from him.

Camille is a drug that he can't shake and in a way, he's her drug as well, at least his blood is, warlock blood always have the tinge of magic in it. Makes vampires go crazy. They revere one another, they don't talk about why Magnus is doing this or why Camille stays with him. They just float, from one country to the next, one party scene to the other, bodies press together, hands everywhere, the first part in those 50 years always blur together, for Magnus it's nothing but a night of partying. Drunken walks in deserted cities, high on the life as an immortal.

They're in bed when reality strikes. She's facing him, silk sheets wrap around their body, they're somewhere in Asia he believes, he's lost tracked, their hair damped from the shower. They left the balcony door open, Magnus feels the chill of the night, Camille feels nothing but the breeze. Magnus rolls them over, he's on top of her leaning towards her, the air smells of lavender and sandalwood.

"Where to now?" He asked, Camille just hums, like she's thinking. She props herself on her elbow. Kisses Magnus then bites his lips. He purrs, when he is distracted Camille flips him over, she's on top of him, he lays his hands on her waist, from the waist up nothing is covering her but her hair, her silhouette is all Magnus can make out, but she leaned down her dark hair cascading down her face the moon light lighting up the room she looks like something fierce and dangerous but eternal.

"I don't know. I feel like New York is calling. But whatever this is will never last in a city filled of your memories." Camille says

Magnus knows she's right.

"Why do you say that? You never know." But she did, and so did he. But then she smiled at him, she stroked his face and leaned down to kiss him, she bit his lip again, this time drawing blood, she sucks on it then gives him a small peck. Before lying down and closing her eyes, Vampires don't sleep, but they do drift off.

The next day Magnus saw it coming. When he woke up Camille was gone. No sign she was ever in the hotel room. The only thing left was a ruby ring he gave her, and, to Magnus's surprise, a small note, with 4 words.

Until we meet again x

The ring held the paper down so it would not get swiped away by the breeze. Magnus knows there was no point in seeking her out. She doesn't want to be found.

Magnus then went on with his life. He heads home, he sees his son and his family. He goes see Catarina, he vents about Camille, Catarina tells him, for the millionth time, why Camille is a bad influence.

He agrees with her, he always does because she's right. But he never learns,  that's the problem with drugs, you never shake them. You just learn to live without them, some slip up, some don't. 


End file.
